Chaos
Home > Chaos Chaos = Classes Each Chaos class recieves a base of 38 Skill points, and may be practiced twice per level * 'Gnoll '(Ranged): Gnolls are a support class that make use of bows and ranged attacks. Gnolls are able to summon a pet and use studded leather armor. * 'Goblin '(Crafter): Goblins are a crafting class, being able to create any type of item, enchant and are able to craft bombs. Goblins are able to use chainmail armor. * 'Kobold '(Assassin): Kobolds are the thief type in Chaos. Kobolds are able to use studded leather armor. * 'Lizardman '(Melee): Lizardmen are a warrior class. They are able to hit targets twice per round, and also have a fire-breathing special attack. Lizardmen can wear any type of armor. * 'Ogre '(Tapper): Ogres are a caster class that is able to use the "Tap" skill. They have fairly low power, but are able to use special wards to benefit their allies. Ogres are limited to the use of cloth armor. * 'Orc '(Healer): Orcs are a healing class that also have weapons and "pain" spells at their disposal, giving them significant offensive ability. Orcs have high defense, and are able to wear studded leather armor. * 'Troll '(Melee): Trolls are a warrior class with a strong focus on offense with low defense. Trolls are able to use any type of armor, and can wield two-handed weapons in one hand. Areas Min. Level Avg. Level Max. Level Area Name # of Rooms Pop. # 0 0 0 Chaos Bunker 4 0 0 0 0 The Pirate Ship, the Scourge 10 0 0 0 0 Utilla Town 34 0 0 0 0 a merchant ship, the Surtur 11 0 1 2 3 Darikor Forest 73 71 1 2 3 Ravenwood Marsh 72 69 1 2 3 Carendel Potter's Field 53 21 1 2 3 Darikor Coast 32 24 1 500??? 500??? Ogre City Darikor 34 4 3 5 7 Motapa Hills 93 21 3 4 5 Fields of Mo'Serat 46 70 4 6 8 Sea of Grass 77 35 4 5 8 Tenebrous Hollow 58 9 4 12 20 Darikor 121 150 7 10 17 Abrishamkar Mountains 66 64 8 10 15 Wretched Forest 79 9 12 15 18 Enchanted Woods of Acornak 94 74 14 16 18 The Wailing Woods 46 48 15 22 30 Drakurat's Spine 69 44 16 34 36 Curdled Blood Marsh 42 40 18 27 33 Arachenlair Forest 98 101 20 24 24 Greater Wailing Woods 41 5 20 23 26 Shores of the Thundermist 54 35 21 37 50 Pirate's Cove 36 72 22 23 25 Fort Darkbane 36 21 23 26 31 Blackwoods 43 79 27 33 35 Doral Coast 82 15 29 33 34 Cavern of Roots 50 29 30 32 36 Lesser Rulan Jungle 36 7 30 35 49 Verulian Forest 34 57 32 38 40 Misery's Crossing 81 79 35 41 50 Citadel of Gnovormir 40 51 35 48 63 Caverns of Gaggsith 45 69 36 39 40 Mount Desparare 51 72 36 40 42 Greater Rulan Jungle 31 32 37 40 43 Doral Straights 20 9 40 41 46 Crystalline Mines 51 57 43 44 48 Ruins of Gnovormir 48 44 45 52 56 Verulian Falls 43 6 45 54 56 The Southern Dunes 45 11 50 53 63 Throrfiril Royal Citadel 42 19 50 53 65 Throrfiril 50 85 50 53 57 Saurian Wastes 96 52 52 55 57 Nomadic Caravan 34 15 55 57 68 Throrfiril City of Trees 40 34 57 59 63 Tomb of the Dragon King 25 9 70 70 70 Gnome Island 47 31 20 21 25 Diseased Temple 43 63 20 30 33 Dunes of Kad'Iril 51 188 21 25 40 Greater Spider Caves 78 20 30 36 50 Unicorn Glen 38 108 30 33 35 Black Keep 52 35 35 42 55 The Endless Night 110 101 35 39 44 Stables of Yazik 35 380 35 35 35 Thelegad's Weapons (Store?) 6 12 44 46 50 Temple of the Divine Horn 42 192 45 50 55 The Pyramid of the Sun 44 35 47 50 55 The Underdark 66 62 49 52 56 The Catacombs 39 42 55 60 65 Eastern Desert 45 27 57 62 65 Marshlands 27 48 100??? 500??? 500??? Greenmist Crypts 22 2 Chaos Hunting Grounds Listed by Level (Thanks goes to Kami) Leveling Guide (Temporary) -------------WARNING----------- DO NOT EXPLORE -- Mount Decadare, currently broken areas, rooms to get stuck in and empty of mob spawns. You also see a large rotting tree trunk, in Curdled Blood marsh is usually packed with mobs, be extremely careful!